Entre canciones, mitos y leyendas
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: En las noches de tormenta, las personas solían reunirse cerca de la chimenea para escuchar las historias que en esas ocasiones se contaban, entre canciones, misterio, leyendas y mitos Beta: Yue Rumores KakaxIru
1. Chapter 1

**Volveré Junto a Ti**

_**Volveré Junto A Ti A Pesar De Mi Orgullo**_

_**Volveré Porque Sé Que No Puedo Elegir**_

_**Recordando Ahora Días De Otra Latitud**_

_**Frecuentando Sitios Donde Tu Estarás**_

_**Repitiendo Gestos Y Palabras Que Perdimos**_

_**Volveré Junto A Ti Como Cuando Me Fui**_

Sasuke admiro Konoha desde la distancia, pensando, añorando, esos ojos celestes, esa cabellera rubia y esas sonrisas zorrunas que tanto amaba, cerro los ojos mientras suspiraba pesadamente.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí sin hacer nada? –la voz de Juugo interrumpió los pensamientos del joven Uchiha.

-¿Te interesa?

-Estas aquí por el –dijo sin prestar atención a la pregunta

-No digas tonterías Juugo.

El Castaño sonrió

-Tonterías –repitió divertido mientras se cruzaba de brazos –Entonces podrías decirme Sasuke, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –le cuestiono –y no me salgas con alguna excusa tonta –le advirtió –Tus pasos te trajeron aquí sin darte cuenta.

-¿Y si es así que?

-Ve a verlo... Olvida tu orgullo por un momento y solo vive el momento –Con esas ultimas palabras , el castaño se algo dejando solo al Uchiha con sus pensamientos

Sasuke se levanto con intenciones de ir por el rubio en el camino paso por algunos lugares en los que había compartido alegrías y tristes se detuvo en el chakra, esperando encontrarlo pero no tuvo suerte, el rubio no se encontraba ahí, decidió con continuar buscando.

_**Tu Dime Si Estas, Dispuesto A Intentar**_

_**De Nuevo Conmigo, Un Largo Camino**_

_**Si Aún Eres Tu, Si Ahora Soy Yo**_

_**Como Una Canción Sincera Y Nueva**_

_**Tu Dime Si Estas, Si Puedo Encontrar**_

_**Nuestro Pasado En Tu Mirar**_

Sasuke entro al departamento del rubio, el cual se encontraba vació, suspiro mientras se acostaba en la cama, aspirando el aroma del kitsune, quedándose dormido.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver a un rubio de 20 años de edad, el cual estaba de lo mas sorprendido al ver a quien se encontraba en su cama.

-Sa... Sasuke...

El pelinegro abrió, incorporándose para mirarlo directo a los ojos, sorprendiéndose de seguir viendo esa pureza, esa bondad e infantilismo en los ojos celestes , era como si nunca se hubiera ido, como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado.

_**Volveré Junto A Ti, Pues Te Quise Y Te Quiero**_

_**Volveré Junto A Ti, Para Siempre Hasta El Fin**_

_**Volveré, Porque En Ti Queda Parte En Mi**_

Sasuke se levanto de la cama y se acerco al rubio quien continuaba en estado de SOC, lo tomo por la barbilla y lo beso, fue un beso corto pero tierno y cargado de sentimientos de cariño y dulzura.

_**Al Respirar El Aire Limpio De Intranquilidad**_

_**Al Reencontrar Tus Manos Fuerte Soplare**_

_**No Sentirme Siempre Frágil Como Ayer**_

Se separo de el pero no demasiado, solo lo suficiente para notar su reacción.

El pelinegro se encontraba tan cerca que podía sentir el aliento del rubio chocar con el suyo propio

-Sasuke... ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto aun confundido.

Si embargo el Uchiha no le respondió, en ves de eso, tomo sus manos, entrelazándolas con las suyas

_**Tu Dime Sólo Si Estas Dispuesto A Intentar**_

_**De Nuevo Conmigo Un Largo Camino**_

_**Dime Si Aún Eres Tu, Si Ahora Soy Yo**_

_**Aquellas Canciones, Tuyas Nuestras**_

_**Tu Dime Si Estas, Si Puedo Encontrar Nuestro**_

_**Pasado En Tu Mirar**_

Naruto cerro los ojos, disfrutando del contacto

-Sasuke...

El dueño del sharingan soltó sus manos para tomarlo por la cintura, pegándolo a su cuerpo

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Volví...

Naruto lo miro a los ojos sin comprender.

-He vuelto... Volví para estar junto a ti

-Sasuke... –aquella voz era como una hermosa canción a los oídos de Sasuke –Yo... –con un dedo el pelinegro lo hizo callar.

_**Si Ahora Eres Tu Una Canción Sincera Y Nueva**_

_**Tu Dime Si Esta, Si Puedo Encontrar, Nuestro**_

_**Pasado En Tu Mirar**_

Sasuke lo beso nuevamente, esta vez con mayor pasión que al principio siendo correspondido, algo que lo alegro enormemente.

El beso se fue haciendo cada vez mas apasionado, mas demandante, mientras Sasuke conducía a Naruto ala cama, recostándolo mientras comenzaba a despojarlo de su ropa, probando cada centímetro de piel que quedaba expuesta a sus deseos.

Naruto no podía pensar, tan solo podía gemir de placer al sentir como Sasuke estaba dentro suyo

El movimiento de ambos era frenético, asta que finalmente ambos, finalmente ambos llegaron al clímax

Sasuke miro directamente a los azulados ojos de Naruto y sonrió, lo beso nuevamente para luego atráelo en un abrazo protector, al poco tiempo ambos se rindieron por la extenuación, quedándose profundamente dormidos.

_**Ya No Puedo Elegir, Volveré Junto A Ti.**_

Naruto despertó al día siguiente, desnudo entre las revueltas sabanas de su cama, estaba solo, el pelinegro se había ido.

-Sasuke... –susurro débilmente

Naruto se levanto de la cama, algo le llamo la atención, en su escritorio, había una hoja cuidadosamente doblada, era una carta de Sasuke,

_A pesar de todo mi esfuerzo, de mi orgullo no puedo evitar sentir esto por ti,_

_Y es que ya no puedo negarlo mas,_

_Te amo, si Te amo_

_Ya no puedo negarlo_

_Regrese a ti por eso,_

_Regrese porque te amo_

_Y me di cuenta de algo y es que mientras mas lejos quiera alejarme de ti,_

_Mas me acerco sin darme cuenta,_

_Y ahora lo se,_

_Yo puedo ser libre,_

_Soy tu prisionero,_

_Me haz atrapado sin darme cuenta_

_Me has hecho adicto a ti_

_Te necesito, te deseo, te amo_

_Me iré por el momento pues no debo cumplir mi venganza_

_Pero puedes estar seguro de algo_

_Volveré para estar junto a ti por siempre._

Naruto dejo caer la carta, se vistió rápidamente para ir en busca de Sasuke, pero este ya se había marchado

-¿Te divertiste? –le pregunto Juugo a Sasuke

-Tenias razón en algo

-¿En que?

-Que no puedo elegir –le respondió –Siempre Volveré de una u otra forma con Naruto

-Ya veo... bueno, hay que ir con los demás, seguramente se han de estar matando –Sasuke asintió con la cabeza

Sasuke camino al lado del castaño, seguramente volvería junto a el muy pronto.

**Owari...**

YoukoSaiyo: Hola!!!! espero les guste n.n este fic esta hecho con la canción de "Volveré Junto a ti" de Laura Pausini, bueno por el momento me despido


	2. La promesa de los meñiques

**La promesa de los meñiques**

_-¿Lo prometes? –le pregunto un pequeño de 12 años a otro mientras le mostraba el meñique_

_-Lo prometo –le respondió el otro entrelazando su meñique con el del otro_

_La campana sonó en ese momento indicando que las clases se reanudarían nuevamente, por lo que se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, el profesor hizo entonces acto de presencia._

_-¿Alguna vez se han preguntado de donde surgió la idea de entrelazar los meñiques? –aquella pregunta tomo por sorpresa a los jóvenes estudiantes._

_-¿Acaso usted lo sabe Sensei? –le pregunto uno de los alumnos_

_El profesor asintió mientras le sonreía a sus alumnos._

_-¿Les gustaría conocer la historia?_

_-¡Si! –dijeron con entusiasmo_

_-Pues bien... la historia, como la mayoría de los cuentos de hadas, comienza en un reino lejano..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hace mucho tiempo, en un reino lejano, vivía un hermoso joven, sus ojos eran de color azul, mas hermosos y puros que el mismo firmamento, sus durados cabellos resplandecían con los rayos del sol, su piel era bronceada, el era el príncipe de aquel bello reino.

Sus padres habían fallecido cuando el aun era muy joven y ahora que el ya tenia edad para casarse, su pueblo le exigía que se desposara lo antes posible.

-Majestad, comprenda que su reino necesita que usted encuentre a una esposa o esposo –le dijo Iruka, la persona que lo había criado desde el fallecimiento de sus padres

-Ya han venido muchas princesas y príncipes con el deseo de desposarlo pero a ninguno a querido aceptar –menciono Kakashi –Y todos ellos igual o mas hermosos que el/la anterior.

-Lo se, pero yo no quiero casarme con ninguno de esos creídos –se quejo el rubio

-Si no lo hace, el reino caerá en desgracia –dijeron los dos adultos con preocupación

-Esta bien... –dijo el rubio derrotado –Me casare con cualquiera que logre pasar mi prueba

Los dos sonrieron con felicidad, su príncipe por fin se castraría

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noticia se extendió en todos los reinos vecinos y lejanos por igual, aquel que lograra pasar la prueba del rubio se convertiría en su esposo

-Es una prueba muy simple Dattebayo –dijo Naruto a los presentes mientras levantaba su mano derecha –Esconderé mi mano tras mi espalda –anuncio –Aquel o Aquella que descubra que dedo es el oculto... Será mi esposo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-El lugar se lleno de murmullos, ¿Cómo era posible que el príncipe tomara las cosas tan ala ligera?, se preguntaban algunos, otros, se preguntaban si el príncipe estaba cuerdo como para hacer una prueba por demás tonta y ridícula –dijo el profesor –Por eso, los príncipes y princesas comenzaron a irse, pues no querían tener a un esposo que estuviera loco_

_-¿Todos se fueron? –pregunto una de las estudiantes_

_-No... 5 se quedaron, pues ellos se habían enamorado del príncipe Naruto y harían lo que fuera para conseguir sus afectos_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El primero en pasar, fue cabello negro, cejas pobladas y ojos negros

-¡Es un honor conocerle majestad! –dijo animadamente –¡¡Yo soy Lee y deseo sea mi esposo para que juntos compartamos el poder de nuestra juventud!!

-Eh, cejotas ¿Sabes que dedo es el que oculto Dattebayo?

-¡Claro! –exclamo este –Usted esta mostrando... ¡El pulgar para demostrar la fuerza de su juventud!

Caída estilo anime por parte de los presentes

-No -.-U

-¿En serio?

-Si Dattebayo --

La siguiente en pasar fue una princesa de cabello negro y ojos blancos

-H-Hola príncipe Naruto –dijo la chica un tanto sonrojada –y-yo soy Hi-Hinata

-¿Sabes que dedo es el que oculto Dattebayo?

La chica asintió con algo de pena mientras levantaba el dedo índice

-No es ese Dattebayo

-E-Entiendo –dijo la princesa para luego hacer una reverencia y retirarse

El siguiente en pasar fue un hombre algo maduro, el dedo medio, ganándose un golpe por parte de Iruka y Kakashi por el atrevimiento de hacerle una seña obscena a su príncipe

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Eso debió ser muy gracioso –menciono uno de los niños_

_-Ya me imagino la cara que habrá puesto el príncipe Naruto –menciono otro entre risitas_

_-Abría sido divertido verlo_

_-Si mucho –los apoyo el profesor –Bueno, el cuarto..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El cuarto fue un joven pelirrojo de ojos verdes.

-Mi nombre es Gaara

-¿Sabe cual es el dedo que oculto Dattebayo?

El pelirrojo resumió palabras mostrando su dedo anular

-Lo siento pero ese no es Dattebayo

El pelirrojo dio la vuelta se fue.

Solo faltaba un príncipe, un joven de cabello negro azulado, ojos negros, piel clara y con un rostro de ángel, era sin duda uno de los mas hermosos príncipes.

Al verlo tan cerca de si, el rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-Mi nombre es Sasuke

-¿Sabe que dedo el que oculto?

-Es este –dijo mientras le mostraba el meñique

Ante esto el rubio sonrió y asintió, mientras sacaba la mano que ocultaba tras su espalda y en efecto era el meñique.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-¿Entonces se casaron? –pregunto una niña_

_¿Y vivieron felices para siempre? –pregunto otra_

_-Si, se casaron y si vivieron felices –les respondió el profesor –Pero como sabemos no todo es para siempre_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los tiempos de guerra llegaron por lo que Sasuke debía ir al frente de batalla y guiar a su ejercito.

-No vayas onegai Sasuke –le pidió Naruto al borde de las lagrimas

Sasuke solo le sonrió, acaricio su rostro con infinita ternura y besos sus labios.

-Volveré, como sea volveré

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo –dijo mientras sus meñiques se entrelazaban

Y así, Sasuke se marcho ala guerra con la promesa de que regresaría y así pasaron muchos años, Naruto como buen esposo espero por el regreso de su amado con paciencia, las guerras concluyeron, pero Sasuke no regresaba, asta que su pueblo, creyendo que su príncipe estaba muerto, le exigió al rubio que se casara nuevamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-¿Y acepto?_

_-Si, pero solo se casaría con el que lograra pasar su prueba_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La prueba era muy simple, Naruto mostraría su meñique y el príncipe que deseara desposarlo debía adivinar que era lo que el rubio quería.

Muchos príncipes llegaron para desposarlo y muchos creían que lo que el rubio deseaba, era que le colocaran un anillo pero este solo dejaba que el anillo cayera al suelo, pasaron unos días en la que los príncipes no dejaban de desfilar por las puertas del palacio

-Esto no esta funcionando majestad –le dijo Iruka –Solo elija uno de los príncipes y ya.

-No lo haré, yo solo me casare con aquel que entienda el significado del meñique

Ambos sirvientes suspiraron pesadamente, cuando a su príncipe se le metía algo en la cabeza no había nadie que lo hiciera cambiar.

De pronto, se escucho un alboroto, al parecer un mendigo deseaba probar su suerte e intentar desposar al príncipe Naruto pero los soldados no le permitían la entrada.

-Déjenlo pasar –ordeno Naruto

-Pero majestad...

-He dicho que lo dejen pasar

-Si mi señor

El hombre estaba totalmente cubierto por una sucia y desgastada capa

-¿Usted también desea desposarme? –el hombre tan solo asintió con la cabeza

-Bien –el rubio levanto el meñique –Me casare con usted si sabe que quiero decir con esto

El hombre no lo miro en ningún momento ni dejo que le mirara el rostro, levanto sus mano para entrelazar su meñique con el del rubio

-Me casare con usted –dijo mientras se cubría la boca con su otra mano

-Mas te vale Dobe... –le dijo el mendigo mientras se descubría el rostro

-S-Sasuke –dijo el rubio para luego abrazarse a el y llorar sin importarle quien lo viera, estaba feliz, el amor de su vida estaba vivió y con el.

Reanudaron sus votos, para jubilo de su pueblo y amigos, compartieron nuevamente el mismo lecho, entregándose como si esa fuera su ultima noche juntos y luego cayeron rendidos en los brazos del otro, quedando profundamente dormidos.

A media noche, el rubio se despertó sobresaltado, algo le hacia falta, miro el lado de la cama en el que su ambos debía encontrarse pero no estaba, se vistió y fue en su busca, encontrándolo en la enorme terraza, su cuerpo estaba iluminado por los rayos de la luna, resaltando aun mas su belleza.

-Sasuke... –lo llamo

-Naruto... te amo, no lo olvides nunca por favor –dijo para luego acercarse a el y besarlo apasionadamente

Había algo distinto en ese beso, era mas demandante, mas lleno de amor, cariño y ternura, ero sobre todo de deseo, finalmente el beso termino, los esposo se separaron ligeramente, mientras el pelinegro comenzaba a hacerse casi translucido y unas pequeñas esferas luminosas parecían desprenderse de el para volar al cielo.

-Siempre te estaré esperando y siempre te amare, es una promesa –dijo para luego entrelazar sus meñiques y desaparecer total mente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Verán, a las almas se les permite permanecer algún tiempo para tratar de hacer lo que dejaron pendientes, son solamente unos pocos días y a Sasuke, esa noche se le terminaba su tiempo._

_-Pobre Naruto..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto se dejo caer de rodillas mientras lloraba amargamente pero al poco se levanto, había decidido ir en busca de su marido y no descansaría asta encontrarlo

Lejas del castillo, en un camino solitario, se hallaba el cuerpo de su marido, su pecho atravesado por la daga de algún enemigo

-Sasuke... No... –el rubio saco la espada del cuerpo de su amado, lo recostó de tal forma que pareciera que dormía, miro el filo del arma que le arrebatara su felicidad, beso los labios de su amado

-En un momento estaré con tigo mi amor, lo prometo –dijo para luego enterrar la daga en su pecho, justo en el corazón, recostó su cabeza y sus meñiques entrelazados

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Poco después los encontraron juntos, muchos se sintieron tristes por la perdida de ambos, pero otros se dieron cuenta de que ninguno podía vivir sin el otro –dijo el profesor –Pero todos estaban de acuerdo en algo, no querían que tan bella y trágica historia quedara en el olvido, por lo que comenzaron a difundirla, así como también la costumbre de entrelazar los dedos ala hora de hacer una promesa_

_-Que historia mas triste_

_-¿Y todo eso es verdad sensei?_

_Como respuesta tan solo sonrió, nuevamente la campana sonó indicando el final de las clases, los alumnos comenzaron a retirarse, al final el único en el aula fue el profesor_

_-¿Sigues contando esa historia dobe?_

_-No puedo evitarlo –dijo el profesor sonriéndole a quien había entrado_

_El hombre no dijo mas, se acerco a el y lo beso apasionadamente_

_-Vamos a casa..._

_-Si Sasuke n-n_

_Y así, Sasuke y Naruto se fueron de la escuela, para vivir su nueva oportunidad de estar juntos_

**Fin**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

YoukoSaiyo: Bueno este es el fin de esta historia n-n los siguientes serán de otras parejas, si quieren de alguna en especial, solo díganme n.n


	3. Mi cuerpo espin

**Mi Cuerpo espín**

**Primera parte**

_En las noches de tormenta, las personas solían reunirse cerca de la chimenea para escuchar las historias que en esas ocasiones se contaban, entre canciones, misterio, leyendas y mitos._

Un grupo de personas se encontraba alrededor de un anciano, era una noche fría y de tormenta, por lo que todos se encontraban alrededor de la fogata, aunque, claro, el mejor lugar lo tenia este pintoresco y divertido anciano

-¿Qué historia nos contaras? –pregunto un pequeño con gran ilusión

El anciano le sonrió divertido, apoyo su bastón en el suelo mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla, pensando

-Veamos…. Mmm, ¿Qué historias seria buena para esta noche? –se pregunto a si mismo –Ya se… ¿Les gustaría escuchar la historia de mi amigo, el rey y de cómo llego a serlo?

-¡Si! –exclamaron todos con gran entusiasmo

-Pues bien, como toda buena historia debemos iniciarla con un, era se una vez…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Era se una vez… En un pequeño pueblo, pobre, pero no por eso infeliz, vivía una pareja de casados, se amaban inmensamente, pero aun así no eran del todo felices, pues la pareja no podía tener hijos, tal fue el deseo y desesperación de la mujer por tener un hijo que a una bruja fue a ver_

_-¿Así que un hijo deseas tener? –dijo una anciana mujer, su piel arrugada y en la nariz una verruga, su callo blanco y maltratado, en su regazo un negro gato dormía, mientras ella con paciencia en una mecedora se mecía_

_-Si, ese es mi mayor deseo –dijo la pobre mujer, mirando ala bruja con algo de cautela, ya que de una bruja no hay que confiar, pues siempre buscan la forma de al desprevenido devorar._

_-Pues eso te daré… Mas tu hijo igual a los demás no será y por eso en la vida solo se vera._

_-Eso jamás sucederá, yo lo amare y querré, lo abrigare en entre mis brazos cuando tenga frió y descansare su cabeza en mi pecho cuando este cansado_

_La anciana soltó una pequeña risita característica en las brujas._

_-Bien, Bien… Si ese anhelo tan grande en ti es, la forma de hacerlo realidad te daré._

_La mujer sonrió feliz y escucho atenta a lo que la bruja le decía_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijo la bruja? –pregunto un joven

-Pues… Pociones le dijo que tomara y después de con su esposo estar, con su cabeza a los pies de este debería dormir

-¿y lo hizo? –pregunto un hombre joven

-De cabeza durmió, las pociones tomo y los encantamientos recito y asta la sangre de un cuerpo espín bebió.

-Que asco

-¿Y lo logro?

-Si, lo hizo, mas no era lo que se esperaba

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_En invierno fue la tan esperaba llegada, pero no era lo que se esperaba, pues, en vez de un hermoso y regordete niño, un pequeño con apariencia de cuerpo espín fue lo que de hijo tuvieron._

_-¡Es el demonio! –exclamo el hombre al ver pequeño en brazos de su madre –Dios nos esta castigando…_

_-No seas ridículo –lo regaño la mujer –si es hermoso y mira, sus espinas son mas suaves que las plumas de un a ave_

_-No seas ridícula mujer… Ese es el mismo demonio y hay que deshacernos de el_

_-Eso no lo haré, este niño es mi hijo y lo defenderé de cualquiera que intente dañarlo, tu incluido –El hombre por vencido se dio, solo el mas tonto intentaría quitarle su cachorro a una hembra, se arriesgaría a perder mas que el orgullo_

_El pequeño comenzó a llorar, tenia hambre, mas como bebe humano no lloraba, su llanto a un animal sonaba._

_-Míralo, ni siquiera llora como un niño normal_

_Pero la mujer no le presto atención, estaba centrada en su pequeño como para importarle lo que el hombre dijera o hiciera._

_Una vez su hambre fue saciada, en los brazos de su madre durmió, la mujer siempre con amor de madre lo miro, mientras en su pequeña cuna lo recostó, un beso en su pequeña frente y luego lo arropo_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Cómo llamo al bebe?

-¿No les he dicho su nombre? –pregunto con inocencia el anciano

-No –dijeron todos

-Pues.. Sasori por nombre le pusieron

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Los años pasaron y el bebe en una saludable niño se convirtió, pero como de esperarse era, con las burlas y el mal trato de los habitantes de la villa creció y por si eso no fuera poco, con el desprecio de su padre debió enfrentar._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Que crueles –dijo una pequeña

-Si., pero en la vida de Sasori no todo era sufrimiento, pues su madre siempre lo cuido y mimo, siendo un niño feliz –dijo el anciano –Después de todo, ¿Cómo podría el témpano de hijo que era su padre opacar el intenso calor que era su madre? –pregunto el anciano –Pero a veces el frió puede llegar a atravesar ese calor y eso es lo que duele aun mas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_La familia se encontraba comiendo tranquilamente, el hombre a su hijo con mueca de asco vio, pues el chico como un animalito comía, sin usar las manos o cubiertos, solo la boca._

_-Deja de hacer eso –dijo entre dientes el hombre mirando como su hijo como cerdo comía._

_-Déjalo comer como guste –le dijo la mujer._

_Sin embargo el hombre a su mujer esta vez no escucho, se levanto de su lugar y con un palo a su hijo golpeo, sacándolo de la casa_

_-¡Si como los animales quieres comer con ellos comerás! –la mujer miro esto sin poder hacer nada, le debía respeto a su marido por lo que en esa ocasión no podía interferir_

_Pero para Sasori el adaptarse a vivir con los animales difícil no fue, pues estos lo trataban como a uno de ellos_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Los años pasaron.. Y Sasori decidió irse de casa, creyendo que era mejor para todos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Promete que te cuidaras –le dijo su madre mientras de besos su cara llenaba_

_-Lo haré madre –le respondió el_

_-Llévate algo de Ganado –le dijo su padre con tono melancólico –Es tu herencia_

_-gracias... Padre –dijo Sasori –Adiós Madre –dijo y a su Gallo subió_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Un gallo como montura? –dijo un joven –Eso si que es raro

-¿Y que esperaban de alguien con apariencia de Cuerpo espín? –pregunto divertido el anciano –Pues bien... Con un ultimo beso en la frente de su madre, Sasori subió a su gallo y se alejo en compañía de sus animales, al verlo partir, su madre sintió, en su corazón abrirse una pequeña herida que fue creciendo con el correr de los años asta que finalmente, este se rompió en mil pedazos.

-¿Y murió? –pregunto la pequeña

-Si, murió, murió de tristeza...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Los años pasaron, un día un rey salio a dar un paseo por el bosque, pero para su mala fortuna, se perdió en este, camino y camino por varias horas, asta que a las puertas de un imponente castillo llego, para su fortuna, las puestas estaban abiertas y en el castillo ningún alma se veía, camino por los pasillos buscando rastro de algún ser viviente, pero nada... Finalmente llego al gran comedor donde un festín se encontraba, hambriento y al no encontrar a nadie en el lugar, procedió su hambre calmar, cuando pronto un sonido estridente escucho y ahí, frente a el se encontraba una bestia horrenda._

_-¿Cómo osas entrar a mi hogar y comer mis alimentos? –dijo molesta la bestia_

_-Señor... Lo siento, pero es que estaba perdido y hambriento... Soy un rey puedo pagarle por estos_

_El monstruo lo miro detenidamente_

_-Esta bien –dijo –Puedes quedarte y en la mañana te llevare cerca de tu palacio_

_-¡¡Gracias señor!! –exclamo el rey agradecido_

_-Mas el precio que deberás pagar es entregarme al primero que te reciba, el cual iré a cobrar en luna llena_

_El rey acepto, pues sabia que su fiel perro seria el primero que lo recibiría._

_Ambos se sentaron a la mesa, disfrutando del vino mas sabroso y de la comida mas exquisita, finalmente el anfitrión comenzó a tocar su gaita_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-La melodía que interpretaba era única en verdad –dijo el anciano –Era una melodía que comenzaba con un hola y terminaba con un adiós que era dulce y triste ala vez

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_El rey arrullado por aquella melodía, dormido se quedo y ala mañana siguen ya repuesto, se levanto._

_-Bien, es hora de llevarte a tu palacio y de que cumplas tu promesa_

_-Si, señor_

_Y así, la criatura cerca de su palacio lo llevo, al ya estar en las puertas de su palacio, no fue su fiel mascota quien lo recibió primero sino su hijo, un hermoso joven de cabello rubio y largo._

_-¡Padre! –dijo el príncipe lanzándose a los brazos del rey –Me da gusto que ya estés en casa, nos tenias preocupado_

_-Deidara!! –dijo el rey feliz, olvidando por un momento la promesa hecha -¡Que alegría que hayas venido a recibirme!_

_Pero su alegría poco le duro, pues aquella melodía asta sus oídos llego aquella melodía, entro a palacio con su hijo, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que su pequeño se fuera con esa criatura, por lo que algo debía hacer._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Romperá su promesa? –pregunto la pequeña

-O lo intentara, pero como sabemos, a una criatura mágica nunca debes engañar, porque el precio mas caro pagaras, pero es algo que les contare mañana

-¡No! –dijeron todos

-Jeje, lo siento pero mis viejos huesos ya no pueden mas... Así que les prometo que mañana terminare el relato

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo n-n

_Continuara..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

YoukoSaiyo: La mentamos dejarla asta aquí, pero...

Lizerg-chan: Queríamos darle algo de emoción n.n XD

YoukoSaiyo: Por eso nos veremos asta la próxima semana n.n


	4. Segunda parte

**Segunda Parte**

-¡Rápido, rápido! –dijo uno de los niños

-Tranquilos, mis viejos huesos ya no son lo que eran antes –se quejo el anciano mientras se acomodaba en su asiento –Bien... ¿Dónde me quede? –pregunto el anciano –A si, ya me acorde, pues bien, el rey regreso a su palacio junto a su hijo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_El tiempo paso, y como lo había dicho, Sasori por su pago regreso, mas como era de esperarse el Rey a cumplir su parte del trato se negaba._

_el rey afligido ante su promesa no durmió en toda la noche, solo pensaba, como el hambre y el frió podían ser capaces de orillar a las personas a hacer cualquier cosa, en su caso, prometer dar su mayor tesoro a una monstruosa criatura._

_¿Cómo poder salvar a su amado hijo de aquella promesa? Pensó el pobre Rey, con gusto daría su vida si fuera necesario ya que su querido hijo no tenia la culpa de aquello promesa y de la des fortuna de haber sido el primero en recibirlo._

_Toda la noche el rey busco y busco una manera de romper aquella promesa, pero el sueño por fin lo venció y cayo en los brazos de Morfeo._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Pobre Rey –dijo la pequeña

-Si, pobre, pero el mismo forjo su destino, y que nunca hay que prometer algo de forma precipitada, ya que nunca se sabe que puede suceder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Al día siguiente el Rey hizo preparar un gran festín, con los mejores manjares y mas delicioso vinos, era, en secreto, una despedida de su vida misma o peor aun, de su amado hijo._

_La hora llego, la tierra retumbo, el cielo se oscureció y un inmenso viento abrió las puertas del gran salón con un estruendoso sonido, dejando ver la figura de aquella criatura._

_Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron por un instante, en unos, había tristeza, miedo y dolor, mientras los otros se mantenían serenos, tranquilos._

_-Dejadme solo con esta criatura –ordeno el Rey después de un rato de silencio._

_Al verse totalmente solo con la criatura, tomo su corona, con el porte característico de un Rey y la coloco en su trono, se acerco a la criatura, quien lo miraba con curiosidad y para sorpresa de esta, el Rey se hinco agachando la cabeza._

_-Oh, misericordiosa señor, tomadme a mi como otra promesa, soy solo un viejo tonto que quiere que su hijo viva en el reino que lo vio nacer y crecer, a mi me quedan pocos años pero podré servirle como usted desee, sin reproche, por favor, lléveme a mi en lugar de mi amado hijo, se que te prometí que te entregaría al primero en recibirme pero es que a el lo amo mas que a mi vida y deseo que el reino en mi lugar._

_La criatura ayudo al Rey a levantarse, lo miro a los ojos de manera desaprobadora._

_-¿Es que acaso no tenéis palabra? –le pregunto con tono molesto –Te invite a mi mesa, te brinde un lecho donde pasáis la noche, habéis prometido en mi mesa y casa que el primero que te recibiera me darías –dijo –Yo solo quiero que tu promesa cumplas y si palabra no tienes es porque verdadero Rey no eres –Sasori guardo silencio por unos segundos –Si ese es el caso, significa que eres solo un vil y mentiroso gobernante_

_El Rey bajo la mirada, triste con la negativa de la criatura, le dio la espalda a Sasori, tomo su corona y se la coloco nuevamente para luego sentarse en su trono y golpear el suelo fuertemente con su cetro, al instante un paje apareció._

_-Traed al príncipe a mi presencia, decidle a mi hijo que deseo verle._

_Al instante mismo, el paje salio veloz, a tal grado que por poco se tropieza con uno de los muebles de la sala._

_Al verse solos nuevamente, el Rey se atrevió a hablar._

_-disculpa mi osadía –dijo apenado –Pero es a mi hijo a quien te lleváis y antes que Rey padre soy y como tal he de luchar por el, pero una promesa es una promesa y la e de cumplir_

_Sasori asintió_

_Al poco rato, el paje regresa con el príncipe y su bella madre, soberbia y elegante como solo una reina podía ser, la cual tomo su lugar junta a su Rey._

_Al ver al príncipe, Sasori quedo encantado ante la belleza del muchacho, era mucho mas hermoso de lo que pensaba._

_Al instante un silencio se apodero de la habitación, pues tanto madre e hijo veían ala criatura entre temerosos y confundidos_

_-Hijo mió –hablo el Rey rompiendo aquel espantoso silencio –Es necesario que hable con tigo frente a esta criatura_

_-¿Qué queréis decirme padre? –pregunto el joven rubio -¿Y que tiene esta criatura que ver con migo?_

_El Rey sintiéndose agobiado, tomo la mano de su reina para darse valor, pero no fue necesario que hablara, pues la criatura lo hizo en su lugar_

_-Serás mi esposo... compartirás mi lecho y mi hogar_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Su esposo? –dijo uno de los jóvenes

-¡Que tierno!

-Tu estas loca ¬¬

-Jeje, niños no peleen y déjeme continuar –dijo el anciano con una sonrisa en los labios –Pues bien, Sasori había dicho que lo desposaría

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_La reina iba a protestar, pero el rey apretó mas su mano, dándole a entender que callara, La reina, sumisa, tan solo bajo la mirada._

_-Si es la voluntad de mi padre y madre acepto mi destino –dijo el príncipe con suma tristeza._

_Sasori asintió, se sentía un poco culpable, pero no por eso se retracto._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Esa misma tarde se celebraron las nupcias –dijo el anciano –Pero boda mas triste no existió jamás, los padres del príncipe y la misma corte lloraban la desdicha del joven rubio.

-Pobre, tener que estar con esa criatura

-Ah, pero las apariencias engañan

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Ya entrada la noche, el aterrado príncipe esperaba a su marido en el lecho nupcial, al sentirlo cerca, cerro los ojos, fingiendo dormir, para su supresa sintió la calida caricia de su marido, acariciar, después se alejo, sentándose cerca de la chimenea, tomando su gaita comenzó a interpretar aquella melodía que comenzaba con un hola y terminaba con un adiós, que era dulce y triste ala vez._

_El príncipe se fue arrullado por aquella dulce melodía, quedando dormido, o al menos eso fue lo que Sasori pensó, se levanto y con un simple movimiento, sus espinas al suelo cayeron._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-El príncipe desde su lecho, espiaba a su marido –dijo el anciano –Maravillado ante el joven frente a el

-¿cómo era el? –pregunto

-Cabello y ojos como la sangre misma, piel blanca y de rostro angelical

-Que envidia –dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo

-Que suerte tiene el príncipe –dijo una de ella

-Mujeres -.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_El príncipe miro salir a su esposo, asta llegar, lo miro por la ventana de su habitación, lo vio jugar con los animales, alumbrado por la luz de la luna llena que con gentil mano acariciaba su cuerpo desnudo y se sorprendió a si mismo acariciando la piel que su marido había dejad, aquellas púas, olvidadas cerca de la chimenea, las acaricio._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tan suave como las plumas de un ave y tan calida como la lana –dijo el anciano mientras se acomodaba en su lugar –Sin darse cuenta, el príncipe, en brazos de Morfeo, callo rendido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_El príncipe se despertó de un sobresalto, frente a el, se encontraba su esposo._

_-Mi señor –dijo el rubio –Yo... Cuando desperté, no estabais aquí, y como dejasteis aquí vuestra piel de púas_

_-¿A quien prefieres como esposo? –pregunto el pelirrojo -¿al hombre? ¿O al animal?_

_-Yo tengo un esposo señor, que es lo que es, ni mas ni menos._

_-Pues entonces perdónale por volver a su piel –Sasori guardo silencio por unos instantes –Estoy embrujado y no puedo abandonarla... Pero si no dices nada en tres noches, tu leal amor romperá el hechizo romperá siempre_

_-Lo prometo mi señor_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El anciano soltó una pequeña risita

-Pero ya sabemos todos como son las promesas y los secretos –dijo -¿qué sentido tiene un secreto si no puede ser compartido? –dijo –Y ese cosquilleo que te va royendo por dentro y esa tentación de adornar nuestras conversaciones

-¿Pero no por eso es un secreto?

-Si pero la naturaleza del humano es así –dijo con una sonrisa –Y claro, nuestro príncipe tenia una madre y las madres tienen la habilidad de descubrir nuestros mas profundos secretos, somos como libros abiertos para ella, nos conocen incluso mejor que nosotros mismos y la reina era madre y vio como su hijo ala mañana siguiente iba corriendo a desayunar, ¡A desayunar!, el que desde su casamiento, nunca quería comer nada

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-¡Muy buenos días madre! –exclamo con jubilo el joven rubio_

_-¿tienes hambre? –le pregunto su madre_

_-Bastante madre –dijo para luego besarla en la mejilla y tomar su lugar en la mesa_

_-¿Haz dormido bien? –le interrogo su madre_

_-Si muy bien _

_-¿No te molesta ese animal?_

_-No madre... Y por favor no le llames animal_

_Los dos monarcas se miraron a los ojos_

_-Escucha hijo –hablo la reina –Anoche tu padre y yo fuimos a ver a una adivina a contarle tu tragedia y ella conoce eso... Bichos raros... Y tiene un remedio, ¿comprendes?_

_-Lo se –dijo inconscientemente el rubio_

_-¿Lo sabes? –cuestiono su padre_

_-Quiero decir, que lo sospechaba_

_-Te lo ha dicho el, ¿No es así?_

_-No me ha dicho nada... Yo me imagino que es eso_

_-Dime... ¿Suele quitarse la piel?_

_-N-no, no se la a quitado –dijo nervioso_

_-Solo hay una forma de romper el hechizo y es tirando su piel al fuego, solo quemando su piel quedara libre del hechizo._

_-¡No es esa la manera!_

_-A ya veo... Así que te lo ha contado_

_Ninguno dijo nada mas, pues en ese momento, Sasori hizo acto de presencia, comenzando a devorar sus alimentos como si de un animal salvaje se tratara, pero aquellas palabras dichas por la reina quedaron grabadas en la mente del rubio._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Aquella noche, la tercera .dijo el anciano –Volvió a suceder lo mismo, pero el príncipe estaba obsesionado con el consejo de su madre y...

-¿Qué paso? –preguntaron todos emocionados

-El príncipe lanzo la piel al fuego

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_De pronto, un terrible alarido se escucho, despertando a todos... Deidara corrió en auxilio de su esposo, el cual había regresado a ser aquella criatura._

_-¡Esposo! –dijo mientras trataba de tomarlo del brazo, pero Sasori, de un manotazo lo mando al suelo._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sasori subió a su gallo y se fue del castillo dejando a un destrozado y arrepentido Deidara

-Que triste

-Si, lo es –concordó el anciano –Pero la historia no termina ahí mi niña –dijo sonriéndole

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-¡Deidara! –llamo su padre a la puerta de la habitación de este, pero por mas que tocaban, el no respondía_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Y ahí se quedo , el hermoso príncipe llorando junto al fuego y no permitió entrar a nadie, ni siquiera a su bien amado padre y ahí se quedo pensando y pensando asta grabar su silueta en el suelo y por fin comprendió lo que tenia que hacer...

-¿Qué cosa?

-Fue con el herrero... Y pidió que le hicieran unos zapatos de hierro y aquella noche mientras todos dormían, se escapo del palacio, dispuesto a recorrer el mundo en busca de su esposo, camino y camino, cuando se desgasto su primer par de zapatos, aun no había encontrado a su esposo

-Que tiste

-Pobre del príncipe

-Pero se lo tiene merecido

-Después de que su primer par se desgastara, consiguió uno nuevo y reanudo su viaje lleno de esperanzas, desgasto el segundo, pero siguió andando, siempre buscando, siempre esperando oír una música que empezara con un hola y terminara con un adiós que fuera dulce y alegre a la vez... Pero, nada –dijo el anciano –Asta que un día, triste y desvalido se cerco a las aguas de un arroyo, ahí vio para su pesar que sus cabellos se habían tornado blancos, añoraba su pelo rubio, pero mas añoraba al esposo que había perdido para siempre

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Llego a una pequeña caballa, perdida en la inmensidad de la nada, no pudo evitarlo, abrió la puerta y vio como un cuervo entraba por la ventana y se posaba en la única silla que había, frente a una pequeña meza, en la cual había un plato de comida, de repente, aquel cuervo se trasformo._

_¡Era el! Su amado esposo, al que por tanto tiempo había buscado sin descanso._

_Sasori tomo la copa y la levanto _

_-Brindo ala salud de ese hermoso rubio que no supo mantener su promesa una sola noche mas –dijo para luego beber de su copa_

_-Esposo... –llamo Deidara_

_-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto fríamente -¿Cómo me haz encontrado?_

_-He recorrido el mundo buscándote... he gastado la suela de tres pares de zapatos... Mi pelo se ha vuelto blanco... Pero aquí estoy –mientras hablaba, el príncipe se acercaba mas y mas a su esposo, quien le daba la espalda -¡Quiero recuperarte! –dijo –Y cubrirte de carisias y de besos –Al decir eso ultimo , lo tomo del brazo obligándolo a levantarse y encararlo_

_Ambos comenzaron a forcejear._

_-No –decía entre gruñidos, mientras que sus púas comenzaban a vibrar y el cariaba a su aspecto humano y regresaba a ser cuerpo espín, finalmente su lado humano gano y de su espalda un cuervo salio volando, rompiendo así el hechizo._

_Ambos se miraron a los ojos, Deidara tenia la mas bella sonrisa, jamás vista por los ojos del pelirrojo._

_Sasori alzo una mano y acaricio los cabellos blancos de su esposo y se besaron_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Y así fue como el príncipe que no supo mantener su promesa, recupero a su esposo sin perder en ningún momento la esperanza de encontrarlo, regresaron al castillo y con el tiempo, su pelo volvió a ser rubio y volvió a celebrarse la boda –dijo el anciano –Y yo estuve incitado y conté el mejor cuento que nunca había contado, un cuento que empezaba con un hola y terminaba con un adiós

-¿Y vivieron felices?

-Claro que si, vivieron felices mientras comían perdices –dijo el anciano –Bueno, es hora de irnos ala cama

-¿Qué cuento nos contaras mañana?

-Eso lo veremos mañana pequeña, ahora es momento de ir ala cama

**Owari...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizergchan: Espero les gustara la conclusión de este fic

Youkosaiyo: Esto esta basado en una serie que solíamos ver antes, se llama "el narrador de cuentos" nn

Lizerg-chan: Si desean alguna pareja en especial para el siguiente fic, solo díganlo nn


	5. Ángel de Amor

**Ángel de Amor**

**Quién te cortó las alas mi ángel**

**quién te arrancó los sueños hoy**

**quién te arrodillé para humillarte**

**y quién enjauló tu alma, amor.**

Naruto se encontraba en posición fetal, entre las revueltas sabanas de la cama, había llorado, eso era fácil de saber por el camino que las lagrimas, ahora secas, habían dejado, ahora se encontraba profundamente dormido, aun eso no quería decir que su sueño era agradable pues, aun en los dominios de Morfeo, podía ver su cara, su sonrisa de satisfacción y sus gemidos mientras lo profanaba sin cuidado alguno, se removió débilmente entre las sabanas, soltando un pequeño gemido de dolor a causa del acto.

-Naruto –lo llamo una voz dulce -Despierta

**Déjame curarte vida**

**déjame darte todo mi amor.**

El rubio abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con la mirada preocupada del un peliplata, instintivamente, Naruto intento alejarse de su "agresor", el cual, lo miro con comprensión.

-Tranquilo –le dijo con voz paternal, tierna –Mientras yo este aquí nadie te volverá a lastimar –le dijo mientras lo atraía en una abrazo protector

El rubio comenzó a llorar nuevamente, se sentía asustado, sucio y usado, pero al mismo tiempo, en esos brazos se sentía protegido… Querido

**Ángel, ángel, ángel de amor...**

**no te abandones, no te derrumbes amor.**

Los días pasaron, por mas que Kakashi intentaba, Naruto se resistía a comer mas de unos cuantos bocados, incluso el ramen lo rechazaba y eso si que preocupaba al ninja copia, pero no se daría por vencido, tenia que hacer que ese pequeño ángel regresara a ser el mismo hiperactivo ninja famoso en sorprender a los demás

-Bien Naru, si no quieres comer mas, esta bien –le dijo mientras dejaba el tazón de Ramen a un lado –Déjame revisarte las heridas –le pidió –Se que Kyuubi ya se habrá encargado de sanarlas, pero no esta por demás prevenir, ¿No crees? –el rubio tan solo asintió

**Quién ató tus manos, ato el deseo**

**quién mato tu risa, mató tu dios**

**quién sangró tus labios y tu credo**

**por qué lo permitiste ángel de amor.**

Kakashi comenzó con su labor, empezó con las muñecas del rubio, las cueles ya habían sanado por completo, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, era increíble pensar que hacia tan solo cosa de unos días, el pequeño rubio había sido victima de un acto tan cruel y bárbaro como lo era una violación.

El peliplata miro a los ojos a Naruto, los cuales se encontraban nublados, sin brillo, casi sin… Vida.

**Déjame curarte vida**

**déjame darte todo mi amor.**

-¿Quieres salir un rato? –el rubio negó con la cabeza, el mayor suspiro pesadamente -¿Quieres dormir? -esta vez recibió una afirmación -Bien, entonces te dejare para que descanses

**Ángel, ángel, ángel de amor**

**no te abandones, no te derrumbes amor.**

Kakashi se levanto con claras intensiones de salí de la habitación, pero una mano se lo impidió, y es que Naruto lo había tomado por su chaleco, sin querer dejarlo ir

-¿Quieres que me quede a dormir con tigo? -otra afirmación -Bien -beso su frente -Me quedare con tigo -le dijo -Y así como el zorro curo tus heridas físicas yo curare las espirituales -esto ultimo se lo dijo al oído de un dormido ojiazul

Kakashi lo miro dormir, sonrió bajo la mascara para luego acercarse a el y besar sus labios

-No te preocupes yo estaré con tigo siempre.

**Ángel, ángel, ángel te doy mi amor**

**abre tus alas, deja tus sueños volar.**

Algunos meses trascurrieron, como todos los días, Kakashi intentaba hacer que Naruto comiera algo, y esta vez para su dicha, el rubio había comido asta el ultimo fideo.

-¿Te gusto? -le pregunto

-Si -le respondió para sorpresa del jonnin, pues era la primera vez desde lo sucedido que Naruto no pronuncia palabra alguna.

-Naruto...

-Kakashi-sensei... Arigato -dijo el rubio para luego abrazarse a el y comenzar a llorar como tantas veces había hecho en esos meses

-Naruto.. ¿Porque me das las gracias?

-Por estar a mi lado -le dijo entre sollozos -Por no dejarme solo, por no verme con asco y...

-Naruto... -Mírame a los ojos -le pidió -No me debes nada... ¿Entiendes? No me debes nada, al contrario si hay alguien en esta habitación que le debe algo a alguien ese seria yo -el rubio lo miro sin entender, el mayor suspiro, era ahora o nunca -Yo... Jamás podría verte con asco, porque tu no tuviste la culpa de lo que te hicieron, fuiste la victima... No merecías eso, tu solo mereces ser amado, eres un chico especial... Único... Naruto... Yo... Te amo...

**Ángel, somos arena y mar**

**no te abandones, no te derrumbes amor.**

Naruto lo miro sorprendido , ¿Que lo amaba? Eso tenia que ser un sueño, era imposible que alguien como Kakashi lo amara, después de todo el era el niño demonio, el responsable de la masacre en konoha, el zorro demonio, el odiado por todos y para agregar a la lista... había sido violado por uno de sus supuestos amigos, entonces, ¿Como podía decir que lo amaba?

-Mientes -dijo en un susurro -Estas mintiendo.

-Naruto... Es verdad... -le dijo con el corazón en la mano, siendo lo mas sincero posible .Te amo... amo ese cabello rubio que asemeja al sol, amo esos ojos tan claraos y puros como las aguas cristalinas y tan azules como el cielo y el mar, amo tu piel tostada, amo tu forma de ser... Tu hiperactividad, tu alegría... Todo

**Ángel, ángel, ángel te doy mi amor**

**abre tus alas, deja tus sueños volar**

Naruto lo miro por unos segundos, se abrazo al mayor por el cuello, le creería, pues, sentía en su corazón que Kakashi jamás le mentiría.

-Mi niño...Mi pequeño ángel

**Ángel... de amor, pero mi amor ya nunca te derrumbes**

**ángel... de amor, pero mi amor ya nunca te derrumbes**

**ángel... de amor, pero mi amor ya nunca te derrumbes**

**ángel... de amor, pero mi amor ya nunca te derrumbes**

-Quiero intentarlo...

El peliplata sonrió bajo su mascara, la cual no tardo en bajarla para darle un pequeño beso en los labios, el cual rápidamente se convirtió en uno demandante.

Lo había decidido, intentaría ser feliz al lado de su querido ninja copia, y ya no permitiría que nada lo derrumbara, pues a su lado tenia alguien que nunca lo dejaría caer

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: Hola. espero les gustara nnU este es mi primer one shot de esta pareja, y espero fuera de su agrado

YoukoSaiyo: (Afilando sus garras) Si no, ya saben, solo tienen que llamar al 555-quiero-matar-a-Lizerg-chan y con gusto las operadoras atenderán su llamada

Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ No tienes idea de cuanto te odio

YoukoSaiyo: El sentimiento es mutuo mocosa ¬¬

Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ ... nn Bueno, ahora que pareja Yaoi les gustaría??


	6. El príncipe Rana

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic esta basado en un cuento ruso

**El príncipe Rana**

_Cuando las gente sabían de su pasado atreves de los cuentos, explicaban su pasado atreves de los cuentos y predecían su futuro atreves de los cuentos, el mejor lugar junto al fuego, se le reservaba siempre al cuenta cuentos…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-_¿Qué historia nos contaras hoy? –le pregunto la pequeña al anciano_

_El anciano le sonrió mientras ocupaba su silla junto al fuego, se recargo en su bastón mientras se frotaba la barbilla con su mano libre._

_-¿Ya les he contado la historia del príncipe que Rana?_

_Los presentes negaron con la cabeza_

_-Bueno, entonces se las contare… Hace mucho, en un lejano reino, un rey que tenia tres hijos…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había una vez un rey que tenía tres hijos. El primero se llama Itachi, un joven atractivo de gran inteligencia y muy serio, el segundo, Sai, también poseía una gran belleza, era un magnifico pintor y amaba cada una de sus obras, era bromista y alegre, muy diferente a sus hermanos y por ultimo, Sasuke, tenia un gran parecido a su hermano Itachi, era inteligente, serio, casi frío, le gustaba la soledad y la tranquilidad, los tres eran de piel blanca y cabello y ojos negros.

Un día, cuando el ultimo de los príncipes cumplió la sus 19 años, su padre los reunió y les dijo:

-Mis queridos hijos, quisiera que cada uno de ustedes se casara. Deseo tener nietos que endulcen mi vejez.

-Si es así, padre, danos tu bendición –le respondió Itachi-. ¿Con quién debemos casarnos?

-¡Y con quien? –pregunto de mala gana el menor de los tres

-Espero que sean de nuestro agrado.

El rey miro a sus hijos por unos segundos y ordeno que a cado uno se le diera una flecha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-¿Una fleja? –pregunto uno de los mas jóvenes -¿Para que?_

_-Bueno, veran…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Cada uno tomará una flecha –les explicó el rey-. Saldrán al campo y dispararán. Allí donde caiga la flecha, encontrarán su suerte.

Los hijos hicieron una profunda reverencia ante el rey, tomaron cada uno una flecha, salieron al campo.

-Creo que el viejo ya esta senil –dijo Sai

-Estoy de acuerdo –lo apoyo Sasuke 

-Aunque así fuera, debemos cumplir con su mandato –les dijo el mayor

-Hagamos esto de una maldita vez para poder largarnos –gruño por lo bajo Sasuke

-Alguien esta ansioso por casarse –lo molesto Sai

-No, pero ya estoy arto de ver tu cara de idiota

-Niños cálmense

Después de una de sus cotidianas discusiones, tensaron sus arcos y dispararon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La flecha del príncipe Itachi, el hermano mayor, cayó en la mansión de un noble, cuya hijo la encontró, era un joven bastante hermoso, de lago cabello largo y rubio, su nombre era Deidara.

La flecha del príncipe Sai, el segundo hermano, cayó en el patio de un rico mercader y la recogió una de sus hijas, una pelirrosa de nombre Sakura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Al menos les fue bien –dijo una de los mayores –Ambos se casarían con personas ricas_

_-¿Y que hay de Sasuke?_

_-Bueno el…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La flecha del hermano menor, el príncipe Sasuke, ascendió muy alto y se perdió de vista. El joven fue a buscarla y, luego de andar y andar sin descanso, llegó a un pantano. Allí, sobre una hoja de nenúfar, había una rana y a su lado estaba la flecha.

-Rana, –pidió el príncipe-. Devuélveme mi flecha si no quieres que te prepare para la cena.

-Te la devolveré, si te casas conmigo ttebayo- respondió la rana sin inmutarse ante la amenaza

-¿Qué dices¿Acaso voy a casarme con una rana? Estas demente dobe.

-No me digas dobe, Teme –le respondió la rana molesta

-¿Por qué tendrá que casarme contigo?

-Deberás casarte conmigo. Porque esa es tu suerte.

El príncipe Sasuke se molesto, pero comprendió que no tenía otra posibilidad. Tomó a la rana, guardó su flecha y volvió al palacio del rey, pensando que seguramente algún dios lo odiaba y esa era la razón de su mala fortuna.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Pobre de el, tener que casarse con una rana_

_-Que asco –dijeron las damas a coro_

_-Niñas –dijeron a coso los varones del lugar, el anciano dejo escapar una risita ante esto._

_-Pero bueno, deben saber que las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen –dijo el anciano –En fin…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente se celebraron las tres bodas: la del príncipe Itachi con el hijo del noble, la del príncipe Sai con la hija del mercader, y la del príncipe Sasuke con la ranita.

Poco después, el rey hizo llamar a los príncipes y les dijo:

-Quisiera conocer las habilidades de sus esposo-les anuncio -Para mañana, cada una debe hacerme una camisa.

Los hijos se inclinaron ante el rey y fueron a transmitir la orden.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ah, pero que mandón esta el viejo –dijo Sai

-No te expreses así de nuestro padre

-Bueno, al menos nosotros no tenemos como esposa a un rana –se burlo

-No molestes Sai si es que no quieres que te deje sin posibilidad de tener descendencia –lo amenazo Sasuke

-Ya, es suficiente –los regaño Itachi –Vayan con sus parejas e infórmenles lo que nuestro padre a ordenado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-¿Cómo ara Sasuke?_

_-Su esposa es una rana_

_-No todo es lo que parece mis pequeños_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El príncipe Sasuke llegó a sus habitaciones muy enojado y preocupado. La ranita, que daba saltos por el piso, se detuvo frente a él.

-¿Por qué estás tan molesto, Teme? –le preguntó

-Tu eres la razón de mi molestia usuratonkashi –le respondió –Mi padre ha ordenado que le hagas una camisa para mañana.

-¿Solo por eso estas molesto teme? –le pregunto la rana

-Es porque dudo que un dobe como tu pueda hacer algo bien 

La rana prefirió ignorar eso y le dijo

-No te preocupes, Sasuke-teme. Acuéstate y duerme tranquilo, que mañana será otro día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-_Cuando el príncipe Sasuke se durmió, la ranita saltó hasta una de las torres del palacio, se despojó de su piel y se convirtió en Naruto el espíritu de la naturaleza. Era tan hermoso que ni en los cuentos había otro igual, tenia el cabello rubio y ojos azules, su piel era bronceada y en sus mejillas tenia marcas en las mejillas a modo de graciosos bigotes._

_-¿Qué es el espíritu de la naturaleza?_

_-Verán, todas las cosas y seres son protegidas por algunos espíritus y Naruto era uno de ellos, un guardián encargado de cuidar a todos animales y plantas –dijo –Bueno, prosigamos con la historia¿Quieren?_

_-Si_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto el espíritu de la naturaleza aplaudió tres veces y llamó con voz melodiosa:

-¡Madrinas, nodrizas mías, no demoren ni un instante! Para mañana por la mañana debo tener una camisa, como la que usa mi padre, para entregar al rey ttebayo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muy temprano, cuando el príncipe Sasuke se despertó, la ranita ya estaba saltando por la habitación. Sobre la mesa había una camisa envuelta en fino lienzo.

-¿Tu hiciste eso? –pregunto Sasuke sorprendido

-Claro que si ttebayo¿Quién mas?

-Me sorprende que un dobe como tu pueda hacer algo bien 

-Ya lárgate teme y entrégale eso al rey Dattebayo

El príncipe Sasuke, sonrió, no lo admitiría pero estaba feliz de ello, fue a ver a su padre. El rey recibió los regalos de los tres hermanos.

El príncipe Itachi desenvolvió la camisa que traía.

Una camisa sencilla de manga larga y cuello redondo, demasiado simple, cuando el rey la vio, dijo:

-Esta camisa no es digna de un rey.

Luego desenvolvió la camisa el príncipe Sai, esta era demasiado larga, tanto que mas que camisa era como un camisón. El rey la vio y dijo:

-Esta camisa sólo sirve para ir al baño.

Llegó entonces el turno del príncipe Sasuke. La camisa que mostró al rey era una prenda de seda con bellos bordados en oro y plata y brillaba como el sol mismo.

-¡Esta camisa es para lucirla en las fiestas! –exclamó el rey al verla.

Los hermanos mayores se alejaron murmurando:

-Debemos tener cuidado con esa rana

-No es una rana sino una bruja.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unos días más tarde, el rey volvió a llamar a sus hijos y les pidió:

-Quiero que para mañana sus esposo me horneen un pan. Me gustaría saber cuál de ellos cocina mejor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-¿Ese rey no tiene nada que hacer que no sea molestar a sus hijos?_

_El anciano sonrió_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El príncipe Sasuke regresó a sus habitaciones. Al ver su cara de molestia, la ranita le preguntó:

-¿Y ahora que te pasa, teme?

-El rey ha ordenado que le hornees un pan para mañana.

-No te preocupes, príncipe teme. Acuéstate y duerme tranquilo, que mañana será otro día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Mientras tanto, las parejas de los hermanos mayores se burlaban de la rana y anticipaban que no podría cumplir la orden del rey. Sin embargo, enviaron a una vieja criada para que la espiase y les contara cómo horneaba el pan._

_-Que tramposas –dijo uno de los mayores_

_-Que ruines –dijo otro_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pero Naruto era muy perspicaz y se dio cuenta de que la estaban espiando. Por eso, preparó la masa y la echó por un agujero que había en lo alto del horno.

La criada corrió a contar lo que había visto y las parejas de los príncipes hicieron exactamente lo que había hecho la ranita.

Un rato después, la ranita saltó hasta la torre del palacio, se convirtió en Naruto el espíritu de la naturaleza y aplaudió tres veces, como había hecho la vez anterior:

-¡Madrinas, nodrizas mías, no demoren ni un instante! Para mañana por la mañana debo tener un pan esponjoso y blanco como el que comía en casa de mi padre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando el príncipe Sasuke se despertó, el pan ya estaba sobre la mesa. Era una hogaza bordeada con arabescos y coronada por una ciudad con sus murallas.

El príncipe Sasuke estaba asombrado ¿Cómo era posible que esa pequeña rana pudiera crear aquella maravilla, dejo de cuestionarse, envolvió cuidadosamente el pan y se lo llevó a su padre.

El rey puso cara de disgusto al ver los panes que traían los hermanos mayores. Sus mujeres habían vertido la masa en el lugar incorrecto del horno y el pan había quedado tan quemado y duro que mas que pan parecía carbón. El rey ordenó que se lo dieran a los cerdos, aunque dudaba que estos pobres animales pudieran digerir aquello.

Cuando el príncipe Sasuke le entregó su pan, el rey exclamó:

-¡Este pan es para comerlo en un banquete!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Jajaja, se lo tienen merecido –se burlaron los niños_

_-Si, es verdad –los apoyo el anciano _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente el rey decidió celebrar un banquete en el palacio. Los tres príncipes debían asistir con sus esposos.

Una vez más el príncipe Sasuke regresó a sus habitaciones. La ranita interrumpió sus saltos y le preguntó:

-¿Ahora que quiere tu padre ttebayo¿Acaso el rey te hizo algo?

-Dobe¿Cómo quieres que no esté así? Mi padre ha ordenado que vaya contigo al banquete. Dime¿crees que puedo mostrarte a los invitados?

-No te preocupes, teme –le respondió la ranita-. Ve solo al banquete y yo te seguiré. Cuando oigas retumbar truenos, pero dile a todos que no se asusten. Si alguien te pregunta algo, le dirás: "Es mi esposo rana que viene se acerca".

Así lo hizo el príncipe. Al verlo llegar solo, sus hermanos, cuyos esposos lucían hermosos trajes y tocados elegantes, se burlaron de él.

-¿Por qué no ha venido tu esposo? Podrías haberle traído envuelto en un pañuelo –dijo el príncipe Itachi.

-¡Para encontrar una belleza semejante habrás tenido que recorrer todos los pantanos! –agregó el príncipe Sai.

-Como me sigan molestando les daré un boleto directo al infierno ¬¬

-Tranquilo hermanito, solo broméanos

-Habla por ti Itachi XD

El rey, sus hijos, los esposos y los invitados se ubicaron en las engalanadas mesas y dio comienzo el banquete. De pronto, el sonido de un trueno estremeció a todos. El príncipe Sasuke los tranquilizó:

-No teman, es... Mi esposo rana quien se acerca

-¿Tu esposo rana? –se burlo Sakura, la esposa de Sai

-¿Entrara salando? –pregunto Deidara, esposo de Itachi

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Ambos consortes, buscaban a la pequeña criatura, esperando encontrarla saltando por el suelo, pero..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ante la puerta del palacio real se detuvo un magnifico carruaje de oro y marfil, tirado por seis magníficos caballos blancos. De su interior descendió Naruto el espíritu de la naturaleza, vestido con un traje color de cielo cuajado de estrellas de plata. Sobre su pelo lucía la luna clara. Estaba tan hermoso que no parecía real.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Cuando Naruto entro, tanto los invitados como la familia real quedaron sin palabras ante tal visión._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al verlo Sasuke se acerco a el y le ofreció su brazo para juntos dirigirse a ocupar su sitio en la mesa.

La comida transcurrió entre alegres bromas y exclamaciones de admiración por la belleza del esposo del príncipe Sasuke.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un momento, Naruto bebió un sorbo de vino de su copa y echó el resto del contenido en su manga izquierda. Luego se sirvió un ala de cisne, comió la carne y guardó los huesos en su manga derecha.

Las parejas de los príncipes mayores la observaban atentamente y se apresuraron a imitarle.

Al terminar la cena, todos se dirigieron al salón de baile. Naruto el espíritu de la naturaleza tomó de la mano al príncipe Sasuke y comenzó a bailar con tanto ritmo y tanta gracia que los invitados se quedaron impresionados. Luego sacudió la manga izquierda de su traje y ante ella apareció un lago. Al sacudir la manga derecha, surgieron varios cisnes con plumaje blanco como la nieve y comenzaron a deslizarse suavemente sobre la superficie del lago. El rey y sus invitados no cabían en sí de asombro.

-Es asombroso –dijo Itachi

-Si –lo apoyo su hermano, que por primera vez se había quedado sin palabras.

-Aun no han visto nada –dijo Deidara

-Es verdad nos toca bailar a nosotros –hablo la pelirrosa

Las parejas de los príncipes mayores también salieron a bailar. Sacudieron una manga y salpicaron a los invitados con vino. Sacudieron la otra y los huesos salieron disparados en todas direcciones. Uno de ellos le dio en un ojo al rey 

-¿Pero que pretenden¡¿Matarme! –les grito indignado -¡Fuera de mi vista, Largo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Jajaja, se lo tienen merecido_

_-Pobre Rey jajaja, pero también se lo merecía_

_-¿Y donde estaba el príncipe Sasuke?_

_-Bueno el..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, el príncipe Sasuke abandonó el baile sin que nadie lo viera, corrió a sus habitaciones, encontró allí la piel de la rana.

-Es la piel de la rana –la tomo entre sus manos y la arrojo a la chimenea, para luego encenderla y dejar que esta se consumiera lentamente

Naruto el espíritu de la naturaleza regresó del baile y vio que la piel había desaparecido. Se dejó caer sobre un taburete y habló al príncipe con infinita tristeza.

-¡Eres un baka¿Por qué lo hiciste? Si hubieras esperado tan sólo tres días más, me hubiera quedado contigo para siempre. Ahora tendremos que separarnos. Búscame en el fin del mundo, en el rincón mas apartado de la tierra, en los dominios de Orochimaru el Inmortal…

Naruto se transformó en una alondra y salió volando por la ventana. El príncipe Sasuke lloró amargamente, pues en ese momento se dio cuenta que se había enamorado de su pequeño esposo rana. Luego hizo una profunda reverencia en dirección a los cuatro puntos cardinales para despedirse de su tierra amada y partió en busca de su amado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Que triste_

_-Se lo tiene merecido, el trataba mal a su esposo_

_-Además, tomo algo que no le pertenecía_

_-Es verdad –la apoyo otro niño_

_-El derecho al respeto ajeno es la paz_

_-Y a la conservación de los dientes XD_

_El anciano dejo escapar una risilla por la broma_

_-¿Y que paso después? –pregunto la mas pequeña_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nadie sabe cuánto anduvo, pero sus botas perdieron las suelas, su ropa se hizo jirones y su gorro se despedazó por las lluvias. Un día, mientras avanzaba por un estrecho sendero se encontró con un anciano, tenia el cabello largo y blanco, algo rebelde.

-¡Buenos días, galán! –lo saludó el hombre. ¿A dónde quieres llegar por este camino?

-¿Quién eres? –le pregunto Sasuke

-Mi nombre es Jiraiya y por tu aspecto yo diría que tienes problemas –Sasuke suspiro, vaya que si tenia problemas, comenzó a contarle su historia, tal vez el extraño anciano podría ayudarle

-¡Ay, príncipe, si que eres baka! –se lamentó el anciano, haciendo enojar al azabache por el insulto –¿Por qué se te ocurriría quemar la piel de la ranita? No se la habías puesto tú y no eras tú quien debía quitársela. Naruto el espíritu de la naturaleza nació muy puro y con el paso del tiempo superó a su padre en bondad. Temeroso por el poder que pudiera alcanzar, él la condenó a vivir tres años transformada en rana –le relato el anciano mientras fumaba su pipa –En fin, lo hecho, hecho está –Busco en el suelo un hongo, le quito la parte de arriba y la unió a un pedazo de su bastón, lo coloco en el suelo y esta, mágicamente cobro vida -Síguelo sin temor. Cada paso que avances te acercará a tu amado.

El príncipe Sasuke dio las gracias al anciano y echó a andar tras la pequeña criatura. Mientras atravesaba un bosque vio salir un oso de la espesura. El príncipe aprestó su arco con intención de dispararle, pero el oso le habló con voz humana.

-No me mates, príncipe Sasuke –le rogó-. Algún día te prestaré un buen servicio.

El príncipe se compadeció del oso, bajó el arco y siguió su camino. De pronto, vio pasar un halcon sobre su cabeza. Aprestó su arco para dispararle, pero el pato le habló con voz humana.

-No me mates, príncipe Sasuke –le rogó-. Algún día te prestaré un buen servicio.

El príncipe se compadeció del halcon, bajó el arco y siguió su camino. En medio de un campo se cruzó con una loba que corría velozmente. Con rapidez, el príncipe aprestó el arco, dispuesto a dispararle, pero la loba le habló con voz humana.

-No me mates, príncipe Sasuke –le rogó-. Algún día te prestaré un buen servicio.

El príncipe se compadeció de la loba, bajó el arco y siguió su camino. Llegó a la orilla del mar y vio que sobre la arena yacía un arenque.

-Compadécete de mí, príncipe Sasuke –le rogó el pez con gran dificultad-. Devuélveme al mar azul.

El príncipe echó el arenque al mar y siguió su camino bordeando la orilla. Tiempo después, la pequeña criatura se internó en un bosque. Allí había una pequeña cabaña de madera apoyada sobre patas de gallina, que daba vueltas y vueltas sin parar.

-Detente de una maldita vez cabaña del demonio si no quieres que te prenda fuego

Cual palabras mágicas, la cabaña se detuvo con la pared trasera en dirección al bosque y la puerta abierta frente al joven. El príncipe entró y vio que una mujer rubia de larga cabellera y grandes atributos, ella era la bruja del bosque Tsunade

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, galán? –preguntó la bruja-. ¿Vas en busca de tu destino o huyes de él sin tino?

-Antes de ponerte a preguntar estupideces, vieja bruja –replicó sin temor el príncipe-, deberías prepararme un baño y darme de comer y beber.

-¿Qué dices mocoso insolente! –le grito enfurecida, pero se controlo después de un rato.

Se levanto de su lugar fue a preparar el baño para el príncipe, le sirvió una comida y tendió la cama para que se acostase a descansar. Antes de dormirse, el príncipe Sasuke le contó que iba en busca de su esposo, Naruto el espíritu de la naturaleza.

-Ya estaba enterada –le dijo la bruja-. Tu esposo vive ahora en el palacio de Orochimaru el Inmortal. No va a ser nada fácil rescatarle. Vencer a Orochimaru es casi imposible.

-Dijiste casi, entonces¿Hay una manera?

-Si que la hay –le dijo la bruja –Su muerte se encuentra en la punta de una aguja, la aguja esta encerrada en un huevo, el huevo lo lleva dentro un pato, el pato vive dentro de una liebre, la liebre esta encerrada dentro de un cofre de piedra y el cofre se encuentra en la copa de un roble altísimo que Orochimaru vigila celosamente día y noche, debes atravesar el corazón de Orochimaru con ella y le mataras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-¿Es posible matar a un inmortal?_

_-Topo es posible, siempre y cuando deberías encuentres la forma_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente, la bruja explicó al príncipe donde se encontraba aquel roble tan alto. El príncipe se puso en camino y luego de mucho andar llego al pie del árbol en cuya copa apenas se distinguía el cofre de piedra. Intentó trepar por el tronco, pero no lo consiguió.

De pronto, como por arte de magia, apareció un oso que arrancó de cuajo el roble y volvió a internarse en el bosque. El cofre cayó y se hizo añicos. De su interior saltó una liebre que echó a correr ligera como el viento, pero la loba le dio alcance y la destrozó. De la liebre muerta salió un pato que voló hasta las nubes en un instante, pero un halcon se lanzó sobre él y lo mato. El pato dejó caer un huevo que se hundió en el mar azul.

El príncipe Sasuke vio todo desde la orilla y estalló en llanto. ¿Cómo iba a encontrar el huevo en el fondo del mar? Un rato después vio que nadaba hacia él un arenque con el huevo en la boca. El príncipe partió el huevo, sacó la aguja la coloco en la punta de su flecha.

-Pobre mortal –dijo el brujo haciendo su aparición, era un hombre de larga cabellera negra y piel pálida, ojos dorados –Pero no te saldrás con la tuya.

El brujo tomo la forma de un enorme dragón.

Sasuke tenso su arco, lanzo su flecha dando directo a su corazón mientras tanto, Orochimaru el Inmortal se retorcía y gemía. El exhaló su último suspiro y murio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Que bueno, pudo matar a Orochimaru_

_-Si... Ahora solo faltaba encontrar a su amado_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El príncipe Sasuke penetró en el blanco palacio de Orochimaru. Pasando por un jardín adornado por gran cantidad de estatuas de animales y en el centro encontró del jardín algo que no esperaba ver.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-¿Qué encontró?_

_-En el centro estaba su amado Naruto, convertido en piedra._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al ver a su amado en ese estado, Sasuke cayo de rodillas llorando inconsolable.

-¿Por qué? – tomo el rostro de Naruto y lo beso con cariño

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Que triste_

_-¿Ese es el final_

_-No, verán, ese beso logro hacer un milagro_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto comenzó a regresar a su forma

-Sasuke

-¡Estas vivo! –exclamo Sasuke abrazándolo

-Fue gracias a ti

Ambos se besaron con amor y ternura, después se separaron, se miraron a los ojos cariñosamente por unos minutos, se tomaron las manos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Regresaron al palacio para vivir felices para siempre –dijo el anciano –Fin..._

_-¡Que tierno!_

_-Fue una historia muy linda_

_-Me alegra que les gustara mis niños –dijo el anciano –Bueno, es hora de ir a dormir_

_-¿Qué historia nos contaras mañana?_

_-Ya veremos, ya veremos –El anciano se levanto de su cómodo lugar, se estiro perezosamente, se despidió de todos y se fue a dormir_

_Después de el, todos los demás se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones esperando ansiosamente el siguiente cuento._

**Fin...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: Hola! Espero les gustara n-n Bueno, me retiro, sayonara


	7. Miedo SasuxNaru

Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic en la cancion "Miedo" de pepe aguilar

**Beta-reader****:** Yume

...0

**Miedo**

_**Hace tanto tiempo sin saber de tí **_

_**Por fin me encuentro frente a frente **_

_**Extraña sensación buscar adentro **_

_**En libertad sentirme preso **_

_**Frente al espejo lloran mis miedos **_

Un hombre joven de rubios cabellos y uno azabache se miraban a los ojos, años habían pasado desde la última vez que se vieron, muchas cosas habían cambiado, Naruto era ahora el Hokage de su aldea y Sasuke, bueno, el simplemente había desaparecido, siendo tomado por muerto.

-Sa… Sasuke… -Naruto no sabía que más decir, estaba frente a alguien que supuestamente estaba muerto, alguien a quien amaba, en ese momento todo el era un mar de confusión.

Y Sasuke no estaba mejor que el rubio, todos esos años fuera de Konoha, por fin libre de ataduras de su pasado, aun así se sentía mas atrapado que nunca y no comprendía por que estaba tan miserable, tan melancólico cada vez que veía la foto que se tomo con su equipo cuando eran niños.

-Naruto –todos los pensamientos del rubio se esfumaron al sentirse aprisionado en los fuertes brazos de Sasuke, ¿Era un sueño acaso? ¿Su mente se estaba burlando de él nuevamente? Cerró los ojos fuertemente tratando de reprimir los deseos de llorar, tenía miedo, miedo de que todo fuera un sueño.

_**Miedo de sentirme solo teniéndote **_

_**Miedo a no sentir tus manos sobre mi piel **_

_**Miedo a no saber que piensas si te hago falta**_

_**Ganas de tirar mi ego por la ventana **_

_**Y me pregunto que hago aquí sin ti **_

-Naruto –el rubio no le respondió, solo atinaba a abrazarse al azabache.

Ambos tenían miedo de que el otro lo alejara, miedo a moverse creyendo que al hacerlo el otro desaparecería.

-Dobe… -El Uchiha se atrevió a tomar el rostro del ojiazul entre sus manos, acariciándolo.

El rubio tan solo cerró los ojos disfrutando del sentir de aquellas manos sobre su piel.

-Sasuke…. –Naruto no se atrevía a decir otra cosa, amaba al Uchiha más que a nada en el mundo, sin embargo, no sabia lo que este sentía, no sabia si estaba ahí para matarlo o porque este sentía lo mismo que él.

El azabache lo miró unos segundos, ya había logrado vencer su orgullo al llegar hasta ahí, se armó de valor, reprimiendo el miedo que sentía al rechazo, acercó su rostro lentamente, acortando la distancia cada vez un poco más, hasta que esta fue nula, uniendo sus labios en beso.

_**Esto de mostrarme frente al mundo, **_

_**La cara limpia no sé si es justo **_

_**Se dice que el amor, puede ser ciego **_

_**En libertad sentirme preso **_

_**Frente al espejo lloran mis miedos **_

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par, Sasuke lo estaba besando, El Uchiha, a quien todo el mundo creía superior, lo estaba besando, a él, al que por muchos años fue el odiado, el monstruo, el zorro que había destruido sus vidas.

-¿Por qué? –se atrevió a preguntar el kitsune con lágrimas en los ojos, el azabache sonrío con prepotencia, aun así en sus ojos se podía apreciar un brillo de cariño.

-Te amo –fue su respuesta antes de besarlo nuevamente.

_**Miedo de sentirme solo teniéndote **_

_**Miedo a no sentir tus manos sobre mi piel **_

_**Miedo a no saber que piensas si te hago falta **_

_**Ganas de tirar mi ego por la ventana **_

_**Y me pregunto que hago aquí sin ti **_

Naruto no pudo contenerse mas y rompió en llanto se lanzó a los brazos de su amado, llorando como nunca en su vida, se sentía feliz, sumamente feliz, sin embargo, aun tenía miedo de que solo fuera un simple engaño, un sueño.

Y tú mi amigo que pensaras si estas igual que yo

-Naruto –lo llamó nuevamente el Uchiha -¿Tú me amas?

-Más que a nada en el mundo ttebayo –le respondió entre sollozos –Pero tengo miedo.

_**Tienes miedo **_

_**Siempre miedo **_

_**Siempre miedo **_

_**Tanto miedo**_

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado para luego besarlo nuevamente.

-Usuratonkashi... Yo... También tengo miedo –admitió sonrojado el azabache –Tengo miedo de perderte, miedo de que este sea un sueño o que solo estés jugando conmigo.

-Eso no...

-Lo sé... Naruto, el miedo es algo normal y puede llegar a ser irracional, pero... Yo te amo y haré lo que sea para estar contigo para siempre, solo si tú quieres.

-Claro que si ttebayo –lo besó –Quiero estar contigo para siempre.

El Uchiha le sonrió, para posteriormente besarlo, ambos sabían lo difícil que sería enfrentarse al mundo y aunque tenían miedo de ser separados, lo afrontarían y saldrían victoriosos, después de todo el amor puede vencer cualquier obstáculo.

Fin...

...0

Lizerg-chan: Hola!! Bueno espero les gustara y nos vemos en la siguiente n.n


	8. Rumores KakaxIru

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: KakaxIru

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic en la cancion "Rumores" de Joan Sebastián.

**Beta-reader**: Yue

**Rumores**

_**De un tiempo a la fecha**_

_**Te encuentro cambiada**_

_**No me haces reproches**_

_**Ni buscas mis brazos en la madrugada**_

Kakashi suspiró pesadamente, miró con melancolía el otro lado de la cama donde debería estar su esposo, pero que, desde hace algún tiempo, había comenzado a actuar de manera extraña, no le reprochaba el llegar tarde, incluso en las frías noches no buscaba refugio y calor en sus brazos.

_**De un tiempo a la fecha**_

_**Lo vengo notando**_

_**Me matan los celos**_

_**Corroe mi alma lo que estoy pensando**_

El peliplata se levantó con pereza, se dio un baño y se vistió, se dirigió a la cocina esperando encontrarse con su castaño esposo, pero lo único que encontró fue una nota.

"Me fui antes, el desayuno está en la mesa, nos veremos después, Iruka"

El Hatake miró la nota con melancolía se dirigió a la puerta sin siquiera comer su desayuno, se sentía demasiado triste para eso.

_**Será que al dejarte sola**_

_**Encuentras un nuevo amigo**_

_**Que ocupa mi sitio**_

_**Que cruel es la duda**_

_**Es el peor enemigo**_

Llegó a la escuela maá temprano de lo que solía llegar y es que desde que Iruka le ignoraba, sus alumnos y el mismo director comenzaba a preocuparse de que el rey de los impuntuales y de las excusas tontas llegara temprano.

Se detuvo en seco en el pasillo de la escuela, a unos cuantos metros estaba su amado esposo hablando con uno de los maestros hablando, demasiado amistoso para su gusto con Mizuki, frunció el seño sintiéndose embargado por los celos, desde hace algunas semanas se había dado cuenta de la amistad del castaño con Mizuki, una reafición demasiado amistosa para su gusto.

_**Será que al dejarte sola**_

_**Cuando me encuentro ausente**_

_**Tienes un amigo que ocupa tu vida**_

_**Que ocupa tu mente**_

Iruka se encontraba sentado en el sofá, hablando por teléfono, si, para variar y no perder la costumbre, hablaba con Mizuki animadamente, después de unos largos minutos, colgó el teléfono, dándose cuenta que su peliplata esposo se encontraba detrás de él con una expresión enigmática en el rostro.

-¿Con quién hablabas? –preguntó haciéndose el tonto, aunque sabía perfectamente con quien hablaba su esposo y eso le dolía.

-Con Mizuki –le respondió tranquilamente –Pronto será el festival de la escuela y Mizuki y yo somos los responsables.

Kakashi decidió que lo mejor sería dejar el tema de lado, al menos por el momento.

-¿Quieres ir al cine? –le preguntó de repente dejando algo sorprendido al castaño.

-No, quedé con Naruto más tarde –Kakashi sabía o mas creía que mentía pero prefirió no decir nada.

-Como quieras –dijo antes de irse azotando la puerta, sumamente furioso.

_**La gente rumora un asunto importante**_

_**La gente rumora... la gente rumora...**_

_**La gente rumora que alguien del pueblo**_

_**Esta estrenando amante**_

-Ah, debe de ser muy difícil para ti mi estimado rival –le dijo Gai dándole una palmadita de apoyo en la espalda.

En esos momentos el peliplata se encontraba en un bar en compañía de amigo y auto proclamado rival y Azuma.

-Es cierto –lo apoyó Azuma para luego dar una bocanada a su cigarro –No se cómo aún puedes seguir viviendo con él después de lo que te ha hecho.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Gai por Kakashi.

-Bueno, Kurenai me contó que entre el magisterio corre el rumor de que Iruka y Mizuki son amantes.

-Eso no es verdad –dijo molesto Kakashi.

-Bueno, si así fuera tu tendrías toda la culpa mi querido rival –el aludido le dedicó una mirada asesina exigiendo que se explicara –Bueno, debes admitir que lo has dejado de lado por muchos años, seguramente se sentía solo y buscó refugio en otros brazos, unos que le dieran la calidez que necesitaba.

En ese momento el peliplata se dio cuenta de lo estupido que había sido durante tantos años, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos en señal de desesperación.

-¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

-Pues podrías empezar por prestarle mas atención –sugirió Azuma –Llévale rosas, invítalo a cenar a un buen restaurante.

Kakashi asintió, tenía que recuperar a su esposo, lo amaba demasiado y si lo perdía, seguramente acabaría muriendo de la pena.

_**(Lisa Lopez)**_

_**De un tiempo a la fecha**_

_**Te encuentro cambiado**_

_**Será que a tu ausencia**_

_**Y a tu indiferencia**_

_**Me había acostumbrado**_

Iruka estaba confundido, desde hacia una semana atrás, Kakashi actuaba de forma distinta, era más cariñoso, más romántico, le regalaba mínimo una rosa al día, le escribía cartas de amor, en fin, era como si estuvieran hablando de un hombre totalmente distinto y en cierto modo le preocupaba, ¿Tanto se había acostumbrado a la ausencia e indiferencia de su esposo que le preocupaba su actual comportamiento?

_**De un tiempo a la fecha**_

_**Me estoy preguntando**_

_**Será que me amas**_

_**O solo es tu orgullo**_

_**Que estoy lastimando**_

Suspiró pesadamente, estaba preocupado, triste, no sabía si su esposo había cambiado por que en verdad lo amaba y temía perderlo o por que verlo hablar tan amistosamente con otro hombre lastimaba su orgullo de macho.

_**(Joan Sebastian)**_

_**Será que al dejarte sola**_

_**Encuentras un nuevo amigo**_

_**Que ocupa mi sitio**_

_**Que cruel es la duda**_

_**Es el peor enemigo**_

-¿Qué te sucede Iruka? –le preguntó Mizuki –Te notas preocupado, ¿Tienes problemas con Kakashi?

-Es que últimamente ha estado actuando muy extraño.

-¿Muy extraño? –preguntó el hombre algo confundido -¿En que sentido?

-Pues me regala rosas todos los días, me lleva el desayuno a la cama y cosas por el estilo.

-Ya veo… ¿Esto es por mi causa no es así? –el castaño lo miró asintiendo con la cabeza –Ya veo –sonrío burlón –El "don juan" Kakashi Hakate está celoso a causa mía –soltó una risa divertido por la situación.

-No es gracioso –lo regañó molesto.

-Lo siento Iruka, pero para mi si lo es, primero actuaba distante contigo, prácticamente helado, pero cuando vio amenazado su territorio actúa como una fiera defendiendo lo que según él le pertenece.

-No sé que hacer.

-Habla con él, dile la verdad de nuestra relación –Mizuki se acercó al castaño para luego besarlo en la mejilla –Creo que por hoy ya hemos avanzado mucho, ¿Te parece si lo dejamos hasta aquí? –Iruka asintió –Bien, nos veremos mañana después de clases.

-Si, que descanses Mizuki.

-Igualmente y habla con ese tonto –le dijo para luego salir del salón dejando a Iruka solo, pues los alumnos miembros del comité estudiantil se habían marchado un minuto antes que el albino.

_**Será que al dejarte sola**_

_**Cuando me encuentro ausente**_

_**Tienes un amigo que ocupa tu vida**_

_**Que ocupa tu mente**_

-Ah, mi estimado rival, ¿Cómo vas con Iruka? –el peliplata tan solo negó con la cabeza, estaba muy decaído, pues parecía que por mas que intentaba acercarse a su esposo este se alejaba cada vez más y más, y temía que pronto le fuera inalcanzable.

-¿Por qué no hablas con él y dejas de torturarte tanto? –le sugirió Azuma que, como siempre se encontraba fumando un cigarrillo.

-Tienes razón –admitió el peliplata –Hablare con él en el descanso.

_**La gente rumora un asunto importante**_

_**La gente rumora... la gente rumora...**_

_**La gente rumora que alguien del pueblo**_

_**Esta estrenando amante**_

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del colegio podía escuchar los murmullos de los otros maestros diciendo "Pobre idiota creía que Iruka-kun se quedarían con alguien como él jajaja" "Ha sido todo culpa suya" "Pobre Kakashi-san" "Se lo merece" entre otras cosas más, llegó al salón de Iruka cuando los alumnos iban saliendo.

-Naruto –llamó a un rubio de ojos azules -¿Iruka aún continua en el salón?

-Hai –le respondió extrañado.

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

-¿Qué cosa ttebayo?

-Entrégale esta nota y te prometo llevarte a comer ramen por un mes –los ojos del ojiazul se iluminaron, asintió frenéticamente mientras tomaba la nota y entraba nuevamente al salón, cuando el castaño salió ya Kakashi se había ido.

Llego al lugar donde Kakashi lo había citado y para su sorpresa este ya se encontraba en el lugar.

-Iruka –lo llamó tan pronto lo vio.

-¿Para que querías verme Kakashi?

-Necesitaba hablar contigo.

-¿De que?

-Iruka yo… Te amo, te amo demasiado, si te dejé de lado fue por que soy un verdadero baka, ¿Le darías una ultima oportunidad a este tonto?

Iruka le sonrío y asintió lanzándose a sus brazos, por supuesto que le daría otra oportunidad, sonrío internamente al darse cuenta que Mizuki tenía razón, darle celos era una gran idea pero nunca pensó que los rumores ayudaran también.

_Owari…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Sí, lo sé, no es muy buena, es que no soy muy buena con esta pareja nnU en fin, espero les gustara.

YoukoSaiyo: No se olviden de mandar sus peticiones.

Lizerg-chan: Nos vemos en la siguiente, Sayonara


End file.
